


With this Ring

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has something for Justin.





	With this Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat at his desk deep in though. He had made a decision, but just wasn't sure as to how he wanted to phrase his question. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out the package and opened it. Studying the object in the box he began to wonder if he had made the right decision. Closing the box back up, he sighed and put it back into his desk drawer. He had work to do and he wasn't getting it done any quicker by sitting there. 

 

Later that day, Brian closed up the file he was looking over and realized that he was finally finished for the day. Clearing his desk, he felt happy and satisfied with the way things had gone. He had closed on two really good accounts and put the finishing touches on another large account's presentation. Business was booming as the saying goes. 

 

Standing up, he was just about to close his briefcase when he stopped and opened one of his desk drawers and stared at the blue box sitting there. With a smile, he picked it up and added it. On his way out, he decided to stop by the diner on his way home. 

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

 

The diner was swamped and Justin was extremely busy. It had been the day from hell and he was just about at the end of his rope. First he had overslept, which made him late for class, then he had fought with a classmate over studio time only to come up blank on his project. Calling Daphne during a break, he listened to her complain about her latest boyfriend only to have that turn into a fight as well. Then finally he walked into the diner a couple of hours early in which to grab some lunch before starting his shift only to find it in utter chaos, as one of the waitresses who was supposed to be pulling a double that day, hadn't shown up. 

 

So here he was, six hours later, and he was tired, cranky, and fed up. If possible, his day had only gotten worse. There were a lot of new people in the diner instead of the regulars, as if some kind of gay convention was in town, and a lot of them just didn't know how to behave. His ass had been pinched so many times that it was going to be bruised before the end of the night and was already sore. He had been felt up as well while he tried to take orders, and no matter how often he said no or back off, it hadn't stopped. 

 

He was standing by the counter when the door opened up and he felt someone come up behind him, wrap their arms around him, and cup his cock. Justin felt the fury rush through him and he pushed out of the person's arms, finally loosing his temper. 

 

"I said no! Now leave me the fuck alone! I am sick and tired of being treated like a piece of meat that is on the menu!" Justin yelled for everyone to hear as he turned around to face the latest in a long line of man handlers. The diner instantly grew quiet as they waited to see what happened next. 

 

Brian arched an eyebrow as Justin blushed. "Shit, I'm sorry Brian. I didn't know it was you." 

 

Brian without thinking pulled Justin in for a hug and felt the tension radiating from Justin's body. "Tough day?" 

 

Justin nodded his head as he buried his face in Brian's chest. Brian looked around the still quiet diner and noticed not only all the watching eyes but more importantly the eyes that were looking anywhere else but at them. "Deb! Justin's taking five." 

 

Debbie had been watching what was going on, and without any complaint, nodded her agreement. She had only been there for about 30 minutes and had seen what was going on. She had just about had enough when Brian walked in. Debbie watched as Brian led Justin out of the diner then turned to face the people in the diner. "What is it with you idiots?! You know what 'no' means, so what has gotten into you lot that suddenly you don't seem to understand?!" 

 

One of the diners looked up a little defiantly. "We were just teasing him Deb. We didn't mean any harm." 

 

Deb turned angrily toward the man. "Like hell you were. Now if you can't behave yourselves, you can get your asses up and out that door right now before I kick them out and don't you dare come back until you can. Do I make myself perfectly clear you assholes?!" 

 

Everyone in the diner shook their heads and none of them moved. Debbie looked at each and every one of them, making sure they knew she was looking at them, by pointing to each as she did so. Turning, she went to help the kitchen get out the piling dishes that needed to be served. 

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

 

Brian led Justin out of the diner and around the corner where they wouldn't be seen. "Want to tell me about it?" 

 

Justin sighed and leaned against the wall. "What good would it do? You'll just tell me to quit being a drama queen and to deal with it." 

 

Brian placed a hand on either side of Justin's head and tried to get him to meet his eyes. "You're probably right, but then again, you never know. Try me." 

 

Justin looked up and tried to see if Brian meant it and decided he didn't have anything to lose. "Brian, today has just about been one of the worst days of my life. I mean, I overslept so I was late for class, got into a fight with another student, and then another one with Daph. I have a project due in two days and I can't seem to come up with any ideas for it. I'm drawing a complete blank. So I finally decide to blow what was left of my school day and come to the diner early for some lunch. Instead of getting to eat, I end up working. And for some reason, the patrons are more grabby then normal and won't take no for an answer. My ass is so sore I'll be surprised if it's not black and blue." 

 

Justin stopped and looked back down waiting for Brian's usual responses to Justin's problems. When none came, Justin looked back up. He saw the grimace and knew that Brian was wishing he hadn't said anything. "I've got to go back in. Later." 

 

Justin ducked under Brian's arm and tried to walk back in the diner, but Brian grabbed his arm and stopped him. Turning, he looked at Brian questioningly. Brian sighed and pulled him back into his arms for a hugs. "What time to you get off?" 

 

Justin sighed and wrapped his arms around Brian. "Ten." 

 

Brian nodded. "I'll be here to pick you up. Okay?" 

 

Justin nodded. "Okay." 

 

Brian kept his arm draped over Justin's shoulders as he walked him back into the diner. The diner once again grew quiet. Brian looked around the room angrily before pulling Justin back to him and giving him a deep kiss. When he broke off the kiss he once again looked around the room before turning toward the door. "Later Sunshine." 

 

Justin couldn't help but smile has he watched Brian leave. Turning back toward the patrons, the smile quickly vanished as he went back to work. The rest of the night went smoothly compared to the first part of the day. Hardly anyone made a move for him at all but treated him politely. The few who did make passes stopped when he told them no. No one was quite sure what had done it. Fear of retaliation from the Great Brian Kinney or fear of getting their ball tied in a knot from Debbie. Justin didn't care. He was just glad it had stopped. 

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

 

Brian stopped Justin before he could enter the building. "Shit, Sunshine, I left my leather jacket in the car. Could you go get it for me?" 

 

Justin looked at Brian strangely but turned to go get the jacket. Brian watched Justin for just a moment before he took off up the stairs and into the loft. Moments later Justin pulled back the loft door, slightly pissed that Brian hadn't waited for him, only to stop in surprise. There, spread on the floor, were the futons covered by a sheet, surrounded by lit candles. 

 

"Brian…" Justin said in surprise as he slowly walked into the room. 

 

Brian smirked, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Don't get all gushy on me. I'm not being romantic. Its aroma therapy. Now strip and lay down." 

 

Justin watched Brian walk into the bedroom and knew better than to say anything. Brian was doing something nice for him and if he made any move to thank him now it would be ruined. Quickly he removed his clothes and laid down on his stomach on the futon. Quietly he waited for Brian, with his head turned away so he couldn't watch him when he came back into the room. 

 

Brian stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Justin laying there on the floor, surrounded by the glowing lights of the candles. Slowly he walked into the room. "Close your eyes and relax." 

 

Justin did what he was told and closed his eyes. Brian walked around the room and turned off all the lights. Returning to the center of the room, he stared down the Justin's white body surrounded by the black of the futon and the flickering candle light. Setting down the supplies that he had brought from the bedroom, he softly removed his clothes and knelt down next to Justin. 

 

Justin didn't move or open his eyes although he was greatly tempted, especially once Brian began to move around and finally sat down next to him. Instead he remained as he was told. 

 

Brian opened up a couple of the bottles of oil and allowed their scents to mingle with those of the candles. He couldn't help but chuckle when Justin sniffed the air and sighed, relaxing even more into the cushions. Reaching over, he picked up one of the oils, then drizzled some onto Justin's back. Slowly he began to massage at the knotted muscles, adding more oil when needed, alternating between the different oils. 

 

When Brian started on Justin's ass, he paid extra special care to each cheek until Justin began to squirm. At that point he moved on to Justin's legs and feet. Slowly running his hands back up Justin's body until he was covering Justin with his own body, Brian whispered in Justin's ear. "Roll over." 

 

Justin had been lightly aroused due to the massage until Brian had worked on his ass. That was when he had become completely hard. When Brian had lain on top of him, Justin had eagerly ground his well massaged ass into Brian's hard on, hoping that Brian would fuck him. When Brian had whispered for him to roll over, he knew that Brian wasn't done and groaned. 

 

Brian lifted up enough for Justin to roll over under him and lowered himself back down onto Justin who was now watching him. Gently, he kissed Justin, before he rolled to the side. Picking up the oil, he continued his massage of Justin's body. By the time Brian was through with his arms and chest, especially after paying extra attention to his nipples, Justin was achingly hard, and hoped that Brian would now pay extra special attention to his cock. He groaned in frustration and Brian couldn't help but chuckle when his cock was skipped and Brian went straight for his legs. 

 

It wasn't until Brian had finished with Justin's feet that he moved up and licked the pre-cum from the top of Justin's cock. Justin arched his body instantly, trying to get Brian to take him into his mouth. Brian chuckled and did what Justin wanted. Justin groaned again and arched up again as Brian's chuckles sent vibrations of pleasure through his cock. Brian deep throated Justin a couple of times, and then sat up. Justin would have complained, except Brian quickly replaced his mouth with his hand. With his other hand, he popped the top of the lube and began to prepare Justin. As soon as he felt that Justin was prepared enough, he quickly tore open a condom with his teeth and removed his fingers from Justin's ass to roll it on his hard aching cock. 

 

Justin had barely heard the rip of the condom package he was so lost in the feelings that Brian was bringing out in him. He whimpered when Brian removed his fingers from around his cock as well as out of his ass, but sighed when Brian quickly replaced them with his condom clad cock. Slowly he slid into Justin as he locked both eyes and hands with him. As soon as Justin reached up for a kiss, Brian knew that he was ready and he began a slow thrusting rhythm that soon has Justin thrusting upward to meet him. Before long the slow rhythm picked up its pace until moments later they cried out as Justin shot cum all over their chests and Brian filled the condom. 

 

Brian released Justin's hands to cup his face and gently kiss him. "Feel better?" 

 

Justin smiled happily at Brian. "Much. I can't think of a nicer way to turn a bad day into a good one." 

 

Brian rolled off of Justin and pulled off the condom. Justin assumed that Brian was going to throw it away and return, but when he didn't do so right away, he looked over to where Brian was standing with his back to him. "Brian?" 

 

Brian looked over his shoulder at Justin. "Close your eyes again." 

 

Justin did what Brian told him to and closed his eyes. He felt Brian come back and sit down beside him. "Okay now open them." 

 

Justin opened his eyes and saw a blue box sitting in Brian's hand. "Brian?" 

 

Brian grimaced but continued. "I…I got something for you. I hope you like it." 

 

Justin took the box from Brian's outstretched hands and nervously looked at him. "What is it?" 

 

Brian smirked. "Why don't you open it and find out." 

 

Justin opened the box and began to grin. "Is this what I think it is?" 

 

Brian smiled slightly. "Yeah, it is." 

 

"Ok, so my next question is exactly what does it means?" Justin asked, not getting his hopes up too much even though it was hard. 

 

Brian sighed. "You know what it means." 

 

Justin shook his head. "I know what I think it means, but with you, one never knows. It could mean something else." 

 

Brian rolled his eyes and moved so that he wasn't directly facing Justin. "You're not going to let me off are you?" 

 

Justin nodded, his smile dimming a bit. "Nope. I want to hear exactly what you mean. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings." 

 

Brian took a deep breath. "I want you to move back in with me. I miss you when you're not here." 

 

Justin looked hard at Brian, his smile back to its full wattage. "So we're going to be roommates or are we taking our relationship to the next level?" 

 

Brian looked at Justin's smile and knew he had walked right into it. "Partners Justin. We're partners and if you want to tell it to the world, go for it." 

 

"Yes!" Justin shouted as he launched himself at Brian. "The answer is yes!" 

 

Justin then proceeded to show Brian just how much all his gifts meant to him. The key ring Brian had given him on the floor, forgotten for now.


End file.
